This collaboration aims to screen NCGC's small molecule collections for human IP6K1 inhibitors and prioritize them based on cheminformatics analysis, enzymatic assays, cell based assays, specificity and selectivity. During this period, the project team successfully completed high-throughput screening of tens of thousands of small molecules, and identified potential IP6K1 inhibitors. These hit molecules were further prioritized using a cell-based assay, and detailed characterization of the mode and mechanism of action of the validated hits is currently underway.